The present invention relates to a kind of electronic cigarette with solid tobacco substance.
Referring to FIGS. 1-2, a first electronic cigarette with solid tobacco substance comprising: a power source 2′, a controlling unit 3′, an atomizing device 4′, a reservoir 5′ for storing solid tobacco substance 6′, guiding unit 7′ for drawing tobacco substance flowing, and a mounting seat 8′, which are set in a shell 1′.
The shell 1′ comprises an inhaling shell 11′ and a mouthpiece 12′ at an end of the inhaling shell 11′. The power source 2′ is electrically associated with the controlling unit 3′. The controlling unit 3′ is electrically associated with corresponding part of the atomizing device 4′. The atomizing device 4′ comprises an electric heat wire 41, an atomizing cup 42′, a ceramic seat 43′ and a seal gasket 44′. The atomizing cup 42′ comprises an aerosol passage 421′, an atomizing chamber 422′ enclosed by side walls 424′ and bottom wall 425′, and guiding holes 423′ defined in the bottom wall 425′. The aerosol passage 421′ of the atomizing cup 42′ extends along an axial line of the reservoir 5′ and traverses the reservoir 5′ to communicate with the mouthpiece 12′. The ceramic seat 43′ is set in the atomizing cup 42′ for supporting the electric heat wire 41′. The seal gasket 44′ is used to seal the atomizing cup 42′ so as to prevent tobacco substance leaking from the open end of the atomizing cup 42′. The top of the reservoir 5′ is directly communicated with the mouthpiece 12′, and the bottom of the reservoir 5′ tightly abuts against the bottom end of the atomizing cup 42′. The guiding unit 7′ is used to draw the liquefied tobacco substance from the reservoir 5′ to the atomizing device 4′ for atomization. Both ends of the guiding unit 7′ respectively insert through the guiding holes 423′ of the atomizing cup 42′ to extends into the reservoir 5′, and the middle section of the guiding unit 7′ is positioned in the atomizing chamber 422′ of the atomizing cup 42′. The electric heat wire 41′ winds around the middle section of the guiding unit 7′. Tobacco substance is transmitted from two ends of the guiding unit 7′ to the middle section, and is vaporized to aerosol by the electric heat wire 41′. The aerosol flows from the aerosol passage 421′, through the mouthpiece 12′, and then is discharged to outside of the shell 1′ or inhaled in a mouth of the human. The mounting seat 8′ is used for holding the atomizing device 4′, and is positioned at the open end of the atomizing cup 42′. The electric heat wire 41′ is electrically connected with the controlling unit 3′ by electric wire respectively passing through the mounting seat 8′, seal gasket 44′, ceramic seat 43′, and then connecting the electric heat wire 41′ with the controlling unit 3′.
The electronic cigarette has such drawbacks as:
1. since the side wall 424′ of the atomizing cup 42′ is disposed outside of the reservoir 5′, the bottom wall 425′ of the atomizing cup 42′ abuts against the bottom of the reservoir 5′, heat generated from the electric heat wire 41′ is concentrated on the side wall 424′, the side wall 424′ conducts heat to the bottom wall 425′, and then conducts heat to solid tobacco substance in the reservoir, it takes a long time to conduct heat to the solid tobacco substance, and the contact area is small, which results that solid tobacco substance melts slowly, the amount of melting tobacco substance is very little, and correspondingly little liquid tobacco substance is drawn in the atomizing chamber 422′ for vaporization. Therefore, aerosol generated from vaporization is very little.
2. A diameter of the shell 1′ is not big under the limitation of structure, in assembly, both ends of the guiding unit 7′ respectively pass from the atomizing chamber 422′ and through the guiding holes 423′ in the bottom wall 425′; since the material of the guiding unit 7′ is relative soft and wound with electric heat wire 41′, the guiding unit 7′ with electric heat wire 41′ needs to be preset on the ceramic seat 43′, and positive wire and negative wire shall be respectively inserted through the seal gasket 44′ and ceramic seat 43′, and connected with the electric heat wire 41′ in advance; then, the guiding unit 7′, the electric heat wire 41′ connected with electric wires, the ceramic seat 43′ and the seal gasket 44′ are all inserted in the atomizing chamber 422′ with both end of the guiding unit 7′ passing through guiding holes 423′ and extending in the reservoir 5′, however, it is a very difficult operation in the shell 1′ to align and insert the guiding unit 7′ to the guiding holes 423′. The assembly is not easy and is rather time-consuming.